


The Best Terrible Idea

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, Choking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, basically a big drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: A microfill for a kinkmeme prompt about these three and how they would fit together.





	

A big part of it is that Eddie lets Dan feed him. It's kind of pathetic, but there it is. He's just such a goddamn kid under the horrible truth of everything. Dangerous. Dangerous as hell, but kind of helpless. Nothing but a big baby when he's hungover or sick or sad, and always willing to sit there in Dan's kitchen like a cutout from another movie and watch him cook. Sometimes Walter slinks in too, like a stray cat, and crawls into Eddie's lap and accepts tidbits from his fingertips. Lately he stands aloof, still too raw from having Rorschach stripped off to get close. Never mind. They have time. He could possibly tear himself away from Dan, with some kind of white-knuckled, self-mutilating virtue, but there's no way he can walk away from Eddie, with his massive hands and cigar smoke.

Dan does his best not to think about his own issues and why he puts up with either of them, but it's the kind of thing that comes to mind when he can't sleep. Some of it is the way Eddie laughs and then doesn't laugh as Dan forces him to the floor and makes him lick his boots. Some of it is Walter's teeth sunk in his shoulder, some of it he can't even begin to name. His hands around Eddie's throat, the sullen red eye of a cigar in the dark. He smiles a little. His unmasked partner, this familiar stranger tucked between them. He's got an arm and a leg slung over Eddie, and one arm firmly wrapped over Dan's around his waist, apparently determined to keep them from getting away.

"One thing the little bastard knows is how to hang on." Eddie rumbles softly.

"Thought you were asleep."

"Same to you and more of it, fella. Thinkin' deep thoughts?"

"Thinking about how fucked up we all are." Eddie would bark with laughter, but he keeps it down in deference to Walter, who's sleeping like the dead.

"Well, yeah. That's why it works. Now gimme some sugar and go to sleep." He leans over Walter to press a scratchy kiss to Dan's mouth, and then follows his own advice.


End file.
